The present invention relates to a conveyor device.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a precision conveyor device, driven by a step motor, either of a DC type or of a brushless type.
Prior conveyor belts, used in precision machining operations, for example to bring workpieces to a tool machine, must locate the workpiece in a very accurate manner with respect to the machining tool.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a great precision or accuracy conveyor device.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such a conveyor device which can be used both on automatized processing lines and in individual machining apparatus, requiring the workpieces to be very accurately located.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conveyor device specifically suitable for conveying and locating movable elements, such as panels, section members or contoured elements, mechanisms, and so on.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by a conveyor device characterized in that said conveyor device comprises a conveyor belt, including a plurality of slidable links which can slide on guide means, and being driven by a timing belt through engagement means provided on each said link and operable to engage the teeth of the timing belt.